


I Might Not Be Flawless, But You Know I Got A Diamond Heart

by QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan/pseuds/QueenofTheCartsonTrashcan
Summary: Peggy is drunk. Very drunk. Too drunk. Way freaking too drunk. And Jack has to control her somehow.





	I Might Not Be Flawless, But You Know I Got A Diamond Heart

**Author's Note:**

> When we roleplay with my best friend, I play Peggy. Well once she was drunk in our rp so this fanfic was born. Yeah...  
> To be honest I've had way too much fun writing this. Also, yeeeah I know this is a very freaking random fanfic and probably too lame but I don't care I don't regret anything.

"Come on, Carter" Jack said as he turned around and looked at Peggy "I owe you a bourbon" he smiled and went out of the office while waiting for her.  
Peggy's face showed how surprised she was, I mean they finally invited her with them! It never ever happened before "I'll be right there" she said, and a smile passed over her face as she went after him.  
They went to a quite small bar, it wasn't really far away from the office and as Peggy saw, they knew it very well, probably because they always go to this bar. But she didn't miss a lot when she wasn't here with them. They were just drinking and talking about completely random topics. But of course their drinking totally overcame they talking. Peggy sometimes joined into the conversation and the funny part is, she really enjoyed herself, so much that she didn't even count how many glasses of bourbon she's drunk, and she regretted that because she could feel their effect immediately.  
Now here's a fact: Peggy is a terrible drunk when she is happy. She talks loudly, laughs without any reason and does very interesting and quite...questionable things.  
And with these uncountable glasses of bourbon and with her happy mood her behaviour was expected to be terrible.  
She's had some drinking competitions with almost all of the agents who was there with them, and she won all of them. Everybody was quite shocked about how much drink she can bear, but let me tell you, Peggy was incredibly drunk, her cheeks were very red and her eyes were shining, but thank God she wasn't that drunk so her other self hasn't come out yet.  
"Well then, how about competing with me, Carter?" Jack asked with a cunning grin "I bet I will win" he said quite certainly as he asked the bartender to give them another bottle.  
Peggy raised her eyebrow and looked in Jack's eyes with a very determined face "I wouldn't be so sure about it" she murmured and it began, but when they finished, of course Peggy won with a very little bit of advantage.  
"Well you really are tough" Jack said, and shook her hand "Well done, agent"  
"Thank you" she grinned, her voice was incredibly loud, and Jack felt that it's really time to go home, especially for her "Well uh, then..let's go home, it's midnight already" he cleared her throat while looking at the others and carefully pointing at Peggy who's head was on the table in her arms and was laughing so loudly it filled the whole bar. The other agents gave an agreeing look and said goodbye, then went home until just Jack and Peggy were the ones who remained at the bar. Jack carefully poked her shoulder...she was still laughing at something "Hey, Carter, uh...everyone's gone home, shouldn't...you go too?" he asked carefully "Because as I see you are too drunk and I don't want to leave you here" he sighed. Peggy raised her head from the table "Oooooh yeees of couurse..." she said and stood up from the table, she could barely remain on her feet, so Jack caught her arm and helped her put on her coat, and Peggy didn't go against him, because she had no idea where she is, probably. But then she looked at him "I want to get another bottle, where did the others go?! I haven't stopped playing just yet!" she yelled, which made Jack flinch a little from her. He shook his head "No, no, Marge, we're going home, come on" he said and started to walk out of the bar, but then he looked at her instable walking and caught her arm, then helped her walk. Jack knew that in a normal standing Peggy would definitely slap him for helping and touching her, but now she was too drunk to even think, so that didn't mean a problem now. She laughed again and put her head on his shoulder. Jack cleared his throat and walked out with her finally, then looked at Peggy "Uh...look Carter, can you go home alone?" he asked vaguely, while still holding her arm. Peggy looked at him with a smile "Yeeeeessss sure, bye, see you tomorrow" she said and started to walk away from him. Jack was still looking at her uncertainly, he was suspecting that she's going to do something, and he was right. She wasn't too far away from him when she tripped and fell on the ground, while laughing. Oh God. Jack has never seen her like this before, but deep inside he was freaking enjoying it. Today she was so much different, especially when they were in Russia, she was so brave, strong and shrewd, also she saved his life, but now here she is the complete opposite of herself.  
Jack went to her and helped her stand up "Are you okay?" he asked, even though he knew he won't get a straight answer.  
"Are you kidding? I've never been better!"  
"..oh jeez.." he murmured, and looked at her "Okay, look, I will take you home, I can't let you swirl on the streets at this time this drunk, so come on. Where do you live?"  
"In The Griffith" she yawned, and hissed quite painfully, on her elbows and on her knees there were bloody grazes from her fall. They didn't look too serious, but Jack knew he should do something with them.  
"I will take you to my apartment, alright? I need to take care of your wounds" he asked, and even if Peggy was very irresponsible at the moment, he was afraid of her answer. Surprisingly, the woman just gave a nod, without even saying anything, it looked like she became very tired suddenly, which meant good, it will be easier to look after her. Jack felt like he had to look after a freaking eight years old, while it was a drunk, grown up woman, and she was the one and only Peggy Carter, who was his co-worker. Who thought things will take a funny turn like this?  
Jack still held her arm and helped her walk, she still looked quite unsure. They were near his apartment when it started to rain, Jack thought that it's okay, they are quite close to his flat anyway, but let me tell you, Peggy had completely different things in her mind. She suddenly started to take off her coat and blouse, and gave them to Jack, then started to run around in the rain "What...what are you doing, Carter..?" he asked completely shocked and tried not to even look at her, but he could feel that he started to be red in the face.  
She didn't answer, just continued running around, then when she was absolutely wet because of the rain, she went back to Jack and looked at him with a grin.  
"Gosh, you are worse then a kid" he sighed and took off his coat and looked at her with a begging look "Please just put this on" he asked. Peggy nodded and put on his suit, then grinned again "We can goooo" she said, and waited until he continued walking, and thank God until they reached the flat, she didn't do anything stupid. Jack opened the door for her and baffled her inside the house. Peggy looked around with a completely confused look and then glanced at Jack for a moment "Your flat is really nice" she said as she sat down on one of his sofas, while rubbing her face sleepily "Thanks" Jack answered, and looked at the clock. It was already one o'clock in the morning, and to be honest, he was very tired too. He was hoping he can take care of her easily, and even if he knew she definitely is going to kill her in the morning, he just enjoyed that she is basically depending on him at the moment. He walked up to her and sighed "Hey. Peggy" he said and carefully shook her shoulder. She was already sleeping. She woke up and looked at him "You have to take a shower and I have to do something with your grazes" he said quietly.  
"Okay.." she said "Do you have something to eat?" she rubbed her eyes, and stood up from the sofa then took off his suit but didn't give it back to him "Yes, of course, just shower first" he said, and accompanied her to the shower, then was just hoping Peggy will figure out how the shower works by herself and he doesn't have show her, especially when she is...showering. She was his co-worker, but she had a figure which could make him blush completely and she was just bloody beautiful in general, and even if basically Dooley was the only one who could figure out he had a crush on her (...at least after what he said, Jack thought he knows it. Is it really that visible? Oh well), he just couldn't let her (or anyone) know that, so Jack couldn't let her call him to the shower.  
While she did her thing, he took out some leftover pizza from the fridge and reheated it somehow, then waited for her to stop showering.  
...but she didn't.  
At least, she didn't come out from the bathroom for 20-25 minutes. Jack knocked on her door "Carter, you alright there?" he asked.  
"Yeaaah.." her voice sounded, it wasn't really convincing.  
"Are you sure?" he asked "Yes, I'm sure!" she said now completely certainly, so Jack sat back on the sofa while waiting for her. Peggy came out soon, she was wearing her usual clothes, with...with his suit "Uh...is my suit comfortable?" he cleared his throat while looking at how his suit fit her outfit and just her in general. It looked really good on her "It is. Well then, can I eat finally?" she asked a little impatiently. Jack gave her a plate with the pizza on it, and searched for the first aid kit while she was eating. Okay, they're almost at the end, it's nearly over...  
Peggy ate everything which he put on the plate, now that her belly was full, there was something that could absorb some of the alcohol, and she felt a little more sober now. The first thing she could realize was that she stayed here. In Jack's flat. Oh Gee. Well okay, she can figure this out, she just has to pretend that she's still completely drunk, and...Peggy suddenly had a brilliant idea.  
What else would be the perfect revenge for everything he has said, or done to her than her "drunk" self being completely beyond control? (..okay she was still drunk but not that much anymore) She wanted to drink more but she was afraid she'll get alcohol poisoning (she really did drink a lot), but now she had to recline upon her acting skills. Oooh, this shall be very fun.  
She got up from the sofa and went to the cupboard then started to look for some drink. Jack returned right when she got out the bottle and poured the drink in a glass "What are you doing?!" Jack asked immediately and took it away from her "You haven't drunk from it, have you?" he asked.  
"Well, I might have..." she grinned "I'm sorry...okay, I am not sorry at all, to be honest" she said. Jack took a deep breath "Please, sit back on the sofa" he said. Peggy nodded, then jumped on it, and hit her head immediately "Ow, ow, ow..." she said quietly, and rubbed her head. She didn't plan this, but she knew Jack will be even more fed up, so it didn't bother her "Gosh, what should I do with you to stop doing these things?!" Jack asked nervously and sat down next to her "Please, just let me take care of your wounds, and just go to sleep, I am begging you" he said tiredly. Peggy nodded and held out her arms so he can do something with it. He put some band-aids on her arms and knees, then looked at her "There you go. Now, I'll show you the bedroom, and please just sleep" he sighed. She smiled "Thanks, Jack" she grinned wanted to give a kiss on his face just to make him even more freaked out, but then Jack turned to her, so instead of his face, she...she kissed his lips. Peggy was even shocked herself, but she couldn't stop playing her role, so she just continued kissing him. Jack really wanted to stop her somehow, but holy cow, he waited for this for so, so long, and he couldn't believe it happened when she was this freaking drunk and it was she who kissed him and not he...  
Jack could only hope Peggy isn't going to remember all of this when she wakes up tomorrow, because now he was 100 percent certain he is going to die by her hands, but after this he didn't even care, just enjoyed this moment.  
Peggy stopped kissing him and looked at him with a grin "Good night" she said like nothing happened and went to the bedroom. Jack was looking at her with a dumbfounded face, and followed her "Uh, what...what was this?" he asked.  
"What?" she asked innocently, Jack rolled her eyes. Yeah. He hated the drunk Peggy. But also she was his favourite.  
"You kissed me, don't you remember? It was about 25 seconds ago"  
"No, I have no idea what you're talking about" she said "Uh, where will you sleep by the way? Because I am sleeping here.."  
"On the sofa" he sighed "Good night. I hope your head will be completely clear for tomorrow" he said, and went out, when Peggy yelled after him "Jack! Wait!" she said and sat down "Stay here" she asked with an entreating voice.  
Jack's face was very uncertain "Oh no, you are going to kill me tomorrow morning" he shook his head. Peggy stood up "No, I won't, I promise, just stay here...please" she sighed, and looked into his eyes while making a very cute face. The man sighed "Okay.." he said and lay down on the left side "Now really, good night" he whispered as she lay down next to him, then covered her with the blanket.  
"Good night" she said too, and a little time has passed until she spoke again "Jack?" she asked and looked at his outline which she could barely even see, hoping he is still awake.  
"Yeah?" he asked, he was quite surprised that she's still awake.  
"You won't...tell anyone about this, will you?" she sighed.  
"No. I won't."  
Peggy's lips bent into a gentle smile "Thank you" she said and now that she was calm about this fact, she started to fall asleep.  
"Any time."


End file.
